


Against the Wall

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Anal Beads, Community: fortheloveofhp, Dildos, Exhibitionism, F/F, Infidelity, Nipple Clamps, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Astoria sent Pansy those presents, she never expected they'd actually be used.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by silverflight8.

It had started with the toys.

It felt wrong to call them that, Astoria thought. Toys. She had mailed them to Pansy by owl; even the thought of showing them to her face-to-face, seeing her reaction, was unbearable. She flushed horribly even as she remembered ordering them—the nipple clamps, the anal plug, the restraints—then sending the packages on their way, charmed so that only Pansy would be able to open them.

For weeks after that, Astoria had been nervous and on edge whenever Pansy came over to visit. But Pansy had never mentioned them, and eventually Astoria relaxed and thanked Merlin that her moment of temporary insanity had abated without any consequences. There had been eight packages in all, each containing two or three items. Astoria wasn't even sure what some of those things were _used_ for. The catalogue stuffed under her mattress she'd pored over late at night had not been of much help. All she knew about them had been their forms—rich black leather, the glimmer of chrome—and the tingle of pleasure they had sent down her spine as she had stared silently at the dim shapes of the models … using … them in ways she had no name for.

She was happy. Content. Pansy might not love her, but she certainly cared about her. She was pleasant to look at, and good at sex, and left her mostly alone when she needed to be, and those were the most important things in life, anyway. Astoria would just have to learn to appreciate her lot, be happy with what she had.

"Astoria? Astoria, dear?" Draco asked.

"Yes, Draco?"

"Pass the sugar," he said. "And pour the tea." His back was rigid, not even touching his chair. The only part of him that moved were his eyes, as they flickered back and forth along the copy of this day's _Prophet._

Astoria did so silently, ignoring the wetness between her thighs. The tea sloshed along the curved white walls of the teacup as her fingers trembled very slightly.

"Here," she said, passing the cup to Draco.

He grunted, but otherwise made no move to pick it up.

Astoria picked at her breakfast—nothing too heavy, just sandwiches and fruit—in silence. She should have been used to the silence by now, but she still didn't like it. It felt heavy. Oppressive.

She wished Pansy was here.

"When are they coming?" she asked.

"Soon."

The doorbell rang, and Astoria got up so fast to open the door her chair ended up toppling over. "I'll get it," she called out, putting the chair back in its place. Her palms were starting to sweat.

She opened the door. Theo and Pansy walked inside, both nodding once to her before going to the dining room where Draco was. She followed them.

"Hello," Draco said, glancing up at them over the top of his newspaper.

"Draco," Theodore said, plopping down on Astoria's chair. He let out a great sigh, the air gusting out of him in a burst. That seemed to make him bigger, as he filled up every available cubic inch of space. He wasn't a fat man, but he was the type of person who had no problem with taking up a lot of space. "It's good to see you. How are you doing?"

"Very well," Draco said, folding up his newspaper and putting it on the table. "How are you?"

"Good, good," Theo said. "Have you heard about the goblin revolts?"

"The protests? Are they amounting to anything?"

Theo snorted. "Of course not. Being a bloody pain in the arse, though."

Astoria picked at breakfast, mostly ignoring their voices. Pansy's arm was wrapped tightly around her waist, and Astoria relaxed into it, only making occasional small talk with the guests.

"Come on," Pansy hissed, tugging on her hand.

Astoria had assumed that they would be going to her bedroom, but instead Pansy just pulled her around the corner, ducking into the hallway, then into an alcove behind the dining room. "Pansy, what are you—"

"Quiet," said Pansy, putting her hand over Astoria's mouth. They were so close to Draco and Theo that Astoria could hear their voices echoing through the thin wall that separated them.

"What is Shacklebolt doing about them?"

"Nothing, obviously. He's a big Potter supporter, and he and that Weasley bloke—"

"Which one? There's around twenty of them, or some such—"

"I brought something for you," whispered Pansy, pulling Astoria close to her side. Astoria could feel something in Pansy's pocket—the hard edge of a small box, digging into her ribs. A present?

"What is it?"

Pansy peeled off her top, exposing the ridge of her collarbone, her breasts—the dark nipples erect—and an unmarked pasteboard box stuffed into a small pocket on the lining of her robes, a peeling postage stamp stuck on the end.

"Shrinking charms," she explained as Astoria looked at her questioningly.

 _Oh._ Astoria swallowed.

"What—what's inside it?"

"Wouldn't you like to open it?" Pansy handed the box to Astoria, who took it in her shaking hands.

Astoria swallowed, hooking her fingers underneath the rim. She pulled out the top pieces and slid her hand inside. Her fingers encountered something hard and cool, like metal. Perhaps it was the dildo, or the shiny, silver plug. She pulled it out.

"It's a vibrator," Pansy said. Then: "Go on, Astoria. Take all of them out."

Astoria bent down and shook them all out on the carpet. It was the third package. The nipple clamps, the beads, the horseshoe, all scattered on the floor, the shiny metal sparkling like so many silver stars.

"You know, Astoria, it's the strangest thing."

"What?" asked Astoria, staring at the ground.

"Somebody sent me these packages to me about two months ago."

"They did? Do you know who it was?"

"No. It was completely anonymous." Pansy bent down to pick up the strand of beads. She rolled one between her thumb and her index finger, before dropping the strand back on the ground. "I wrote the company, but they wouldn't tell me who it was."

"Strange."

"Do you know?" Pansy reached over to undo the clasps on Astoria's robes.

"H-how would I know?"

Pansy shrugged, ghosting her fingers along the base of Astoria's spine. She shivered.

"Just a guess." Pansy tipped up Astoria's chin and stared into her eyes. "It _was_ you, wasn't it?"

"Yes," she admitted.

Pansy kissed her, trailing her fingers underneath Astoria's robes, between her legs, occasionally teasing her by grazing the tip of her index finger across her clit. "Pansy," said Astoria. "Pansy, _please._ "

"Quiet," Pansy said. "You have to be quiet. You don't want them to hear you, right?" She gestured towards the living room, where Theo and Draco were sitting. But the murmurs of their conversation had stopped, and everything was too silent.

"N-No," Astoria said. She had an inkling that Draco knew already but didn't care, but she had no idea about Theo's thoughts. And if he disapproved, he could easily stop his wife's indiscretions. "They're behind the wall, right? Listening to us?"

"They shouldn't be. They shouldn't even know what we're doing." Pansy slid the tip of her finger inside her. "You like the thought of that, don't you?"

"Yes."

Pansy picked up the nipple clamps by their thin, delicate chain and dangled them from her hand. "Do you want to try this out?"

Astoria nodded vigorously. "Please." It came out louder than she would have expected.

"Shh, shh." Pansy quieted her, attaching one of the clamps to her nipple, and then to the other. Astoria hissed, and tried to swallow down a scream. They had been enchanted to hurt, and Astoria could hardly even stand it.

Pansy slicked up her finger with lubricant and circled around Astoria's hole. "I'm going to put the beads in now, Astoria."

Astoria shuddered when the finger slipped inside her tight ring of muscle. Pansy was gripping the strand of beads by the metal handle, the tips of her fingers almost white with the pressure. She was scared, Astoria could tell. And Pansy had never been one to back away from a challenge.

Pansy pulled her finger out of Astoria. She tensed, but relaxed when she felt the tip of the strand—the smallest bead—press up against her. It slipped inside. The sensation was odd, though miniscule in comparison to the burning sensation in her nipples.

"All right?" said Pansy. Astoria nodded.

Pansy slid in the rest of the beads, all in one go, and this time she really did scream. It only lasted for a second, though, until Pansy slapped her hand over Astoria's mouth. Astoria's head thumped against the wall, and some tiny, detached part of her froze in fear over what would happen if they were to be discovered.

"Sorry," Astoria whispered, shifting around the beads.

"Hush, Astoria. It's all right." Pansy picked up the dildo and slid the tip of it against Astoria's slit. Her wetness made a smear against the gleaming silver. She bucked against it, but flinched back with a hiss as the pain in her nipples increased.

"Hurts," she said.

"I know. I know, love." Pansy wiped away a tear from the corner of Astoria's eye as she nudged the dildo against Astoria's entrance. Astoria's spine bowed as the dildo entered her, inch by torturous inch. The metal felt cool on her overheated flesh. Her muscles spasmed around it and around the beads still stuck up her arse as the competing sensations overwhelmed her. She couldn't process it, it was too much, and yet her hips jerked forward, trying to rut against Pansy's leg and rub her swollen clit across her flesh, desperate for even more sensation.

Pansy pushed her away, and Astoria collapsed against the wall, flushed and shaking, tears still pouring from her eyes. Pain was shooting through her nipples, but all of her concentration was focused on keeping the dildo clenched inside her body.

"How do you feel?" asked Pansy, stroking underneath Astoria's breast. She couldn't respond.

Pansy smirked and started to do up the back of Astoria's robes, lightly tugging on the handle of the beads on her way down. "Come on."

"What?" Astoria gaped at Pansy as she buttoned up her clothes. Pansy looked completely normal, like nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Not even a hair was out of place. Only her eyes were slightly glassy, and her face was flushed.

"We've been here for a long time. Theo's going to wonder where we are."

"Right." Astoria had completely forgotten about them. She put her ear to the wall and listened for a sound.

There was silence. And then, a moan.

Astoria shivered and drew back, deciding to talk about something else. "So—so you want me to walk out there? Like this?"

"Exactly." Pansy gripped her by the elbow and walked around the hall, Astoria hobbling by her side. "There. You see? You're doing fine."

Astoria nodded, wiping some of the sweat and tears off her face. Pansy held her hand and led her out of the alcove, and Astoria could only follow helplessly.


End file.
